In conventional electromagnetically actuable fuel injectors, a valve tube that constitutes the basic element of the fuel injector is made up of three parts. A core and a valve seat support are joined to one another in hydraulically sealed fashion via a nonmagnetic spacer using at least two fitting and joining points.
German Published Patent Application No. 195 03 821 describes a fuel injector in which the number of components of the valve tube is decreased, so that the number of joining and fitting points is also reduced. The entire valve tube is fabricated from magnetically conductive material, so that magnetically nonconductive spacers can be dispensed with.
A disadvantage of the fuel injector known from German Patent Application No. 195 03 821 is that the housing shape of this fuel injector is not suitable for some applications in the context of direct fuel injection, since it is too short in terms of the existing installation situation and is not sufficiently sealed with respect to the engine compartment.